Voodoo
by Existential Insanity
Summary: Ash wins in Sinnoh!  Yea! But Cynthia is scheming and Mewtwo works some serious black magic.
1. Chapter 1

A/N Just some craziness. I own surprisingly little. Pokemon is owned by owning a cartridge unless you happen to be really, really rich.

One Shot - Voodoo

She was so beautiful. So graceful. So intelligent. She was wise and powerful. The pokemon she had raised with these qualities were nigh undefeatable in one-on-one combat and had yet to be defeated in full team battles.

Her name was Cynthia. She was the Sinnoh Champion and heralded as the most powerful in all the regions. A student of pokemon myth and lore. It was only the pokemon professors who possibly knew more about pokemon.

All of this was well and good, but what troubled our intrepid hero was what she did specifically to him. Ash was not used to having beautiful, gorgeous women talk with him about things that didn't matter or during a time when shit wasn't going down. But every now and again she would appear as silently and suddenly as a Duscolps. Just to 'talk.' Small talk or just to pass unto him some tidbit of knowledge she had gained.

During these talks somehow Cynthia would isolate Ash from his traveling companions. Even Pikachu would somehow vanish, as if into thin air. And while isolated and separate, she would touch him. Light hands on his, or a touch on the arm. It made him feel 'funny.' Despite what most believed, Ash was not naive when it came to women. A series of special Nurse Joys had made sure of that. Brock would be jealous if Ash were one to kiss and tell. Brock would probably have an apoplexy.

But even the lovely nurse had not made him feel like Cynthia did. She brought heat to his chest, not just to his lower regions. His heart would pound when she was near. He seemed to sense her. He credited it to his Aura abilities. His mind would fog. He couldn't think when she was around. Her very presence was intoxicating to him.

Ash had made it farther than he ever had before. He had toppled the Sinnoh Conference with drive, skill and power. He was sixteen, almost seventeen, now. Six and one half long hard years of being a pokemon trainer. Seeing more than anyone had any right to. More legends had been real than Ash liked to admit. He had seen the Monsters of the pokemon world. Great and Terrible pokemon of immense power. And he had endured.

It had all paid off. Now he stood before his Golden Goddess, to do battle with her.

He would prove he was worthy to stand here. That his pokemon would stand head and shoulders above hers. To finally settle the butterflies in his stomach when she was close.

The battle had been long and epic. Worthy of her. The one who had been granted the title of 'World's Strongest.'

It had come down to her Garchomp and his old friend, Charizard. Dragon against Dragon. Both down to their last pokemon. Both fresh and spoiling for a fight. But the battle turned in Charizards favour when they took it to the air.

Despite Garchomp's sheer speed in the air, it was a ground type and rarely fought other dragons up where the air was thin. Charizard, on the other hand, had fought that way for years. Charizard led the fight from the eyes of both trainers and gave no quarter.

A broken and heavily bleeding Garchomp fell to the ground in the arena.

Ash had won. He was now the 'World's Strongest.' But he felt no joy as Cynthia rushed Garchomp to the PokeCenter. He did however feel pride that his Charizard, a pokemon which was simply rare, had destroyed a pseudo-legendary. And so praised his Charizard before taking all of his pokemon and following Cynthia.

XXXXX

"I apologize for the severity of the wounds. Charizard never learned the phrase: play nice; and I could not teach it to him," Ash had his head touching the ground in his apology to Cynthia.

She sat next to her own dragon in silence. Not even turning to face him when he spoke. He had done admirably, and though she didn't say it, ALL of his pokemon had been vicious and brutal. She knew they were good pokemon and that they would often fight moral battles, but what she and Ash didn't know was that Ash's pokemon had all made a pact long ago including the pokemon Ash caught along the way.

"To fight the good fight, and when the fight is not good nor bad, to destroy what lays before us."

She was surprised though when he came to apologize. Her Spiritomb was out of commission. It couldn't influence him, like she had been doing. She knew he was destined for greatness and had heard the rumours surrounding the young man. Cynthia wanted that. Had Ash lost she would have taken him under her wing. And turned him into a veritable love slave. The powers of Spritomb were far reaching and terrible.

-Know, Cynthia, that we would not have let that come to pass.-

Her head snapped up. Who was speaking to her?

-I am Mewtwo. Mew and I, among others, favour the human known as Ash Ketchum. Your plan would not have come to fruition, witch. Not in the manner you desired.-

She growled inwardly and looked back at Ash quickly. His head still to the ground waiting to hear her verdict on his apology. Not in the manner she desired? Tch, She controlled the Curse Pokemon, and could make him 'love' her like none had 'loved' before.

-Think what you will, witch. But the reality is now this, you desire Ash's destiny by having him at your side. This will not come to pass.-

Psychic and spiritual energy flooded the room in an oppressive manner.

-You will have his destiny, but it is YOU who will be at HIS side. Know that we will be watching you, consort of Ash. Legends speak of and for him. We are everywhere and together we are omnipotent. Your destiny is entwined with his and he has yet much to do.-

Cynthia blacked out for a moment. Where was she? She was in the pokecenter after losing to Ash, tending to her pokemon. He had just apologized for his pokemon's actions. Such manners and his pokemon were so strong and well trained.. She'd better swim into his net before some other woman did.

She got up, walked over to him, and picked him up.

"Do not fret, Ash. It was a great battle. Your Charizard knew its strengths and could independently utilize them. It takes a great trainer to teach THAT to his pokemon."

Ash looked relieved. "I'm glad that this won't come between us. I need someone to teach me how to do this job I find myself with."

"Oh," Cynthia smiled at him, "I think you're gonna have to convince me though. Mmmmmm I think a dinner date would be appropriate. Oh, and this."

She kissed him. Ash was surprised but kissed her back. She was totally gonna knife him or something (which wasn't that uncommon), so he was gonna go out enjoying it. Cynthia, however, was surprised when somehow his tongue invaded her mouth and she moaned at the sensation.

Cynthia broke the kiss, breathing heavily, her arousal showing through her light black top, and her flush face.

"Our children are goning to be so powerful!"

Ash looked at her funny.

XXXXX

-Dance, Puppet, Dance! I can't wait to watch you two have sex! It gets so boring just watching battle after battle.-

XXXXX

Ash looked at her funny and wondered where the fuck that came from.

-Dibs on Godfather for the first one.-

Oh, well that explains it. Mewtwo was working that voodoo of his again. The pokemon was sex crazed.

What was that funny slurping sound and the funny sensation coming from his testicles? Cynthia was real eager to start trying for children it seems.

Well, he was going to enjoy this before resigning and fleeing the country.

FIN


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I own pokemon games. Not own Pokemon. Notice the difference? Fuck off landsharks!

Voodoo - Ash X Cynthia

Ash ran up the stairs in the PokeCenter to where his room and companions were. Pikachu was following, right on his heels. The little mouse had seen the tail end of what had caused Ash to run. Worse, he had heard the words of doom.

'I can see our children already.'

Pikachu was certain that Mewtwo was involved somehow, but couldn't say exactly how.

Ash burst into the room. Brock looked over in surprise, and Dawn looked up from her coordinating magazine.

"Code Pink! Code Pink 1! Brock, we gotta go!" came Ash's almost hysterical voice.

"Pikachu, pi pika!" spoke up the yellow mouse.

Brock began to pack up quickly and Ash started grabbing his stuff.

"Dawn, pack your stuff we gotta diddy mao, diddy fucking now!"

Dawn seeing how the boys were rushing and grabbing everything, followed Brock's order.

"What's going on?"

"Code Pink, we'll explain later," Brock answered, "Ash, how much time?"

"Probably fifteen minutes, she's a pile of post-orgasm goo. It was Cynthia."

Brock froze up momentarily before continuing. The three ran down the stairs and stopped momentarily to pick up their Pokemon. The few minutes it took to get them was an eternity to Ash and Brock. A quick thanks to the flirty Nurse Joy, and they rushed out of the PokeCenter and the League Compound.

"Cynthia?"

"Yeah."

"Will you tell me what a Code Pink is?" Dawn interrupted. If it weren't for the fact that they had to run all the time, she'd be out of breath.

"Someone wants my baby," Ash answered.

"What? Who'd want your baby?"

"Me," came a voice from right in front of them.

X x X x X

-Bwah ha ha ha. You can't run puppet! Fuck her again, and again!-

X x X x X

"Cynthia?" Dawn screeched.

A naked blonde blur attacked Ash. Next thing they all knew was that his pants had landed on Dawn's head.

"Get 'em off! Get 'em off!" she began screaming as she ran around and flaied her arms.

"PikaaaaCHU!" Pikachu zapped Cynthia and Ash, a level that would temporarily paralyze any normal human, but left Ash only a little singed. Pikachu swore Ash could generate his own thundershock by now, with all the electricity running through his body.

Ash threw the paralyzed and twitching Cynthia off of himself, grabbed his pants from Dawn's head, and began to hop down the road, putting them on.

"Let's go!"

Cynthia's heavily bandaged Garchomp limped out to where her master was and poked her with a stick.

"Oh, Ash, you're so hard," came the delusional response.

X x X x X

-You won't be able to avoid her forever, puppet!-

X x X x X

Ash and Brock had their Pokemon dig out a hidden cave for camp that night.

"Alright, can you two explain to me what's going on?" Dawn demanded more than asked.

Brock and Ash shared a sigh.

"We are at Code Pink 1. I had hoped we could of stayed at Pink 2," Ash began.

"Code Pink is our code for 'A woman wants my baby.' Pink 5 is the everyday level. Little to know chance. Four is a chance, and can shift into Code Green, which is dating. Three is high chance or imminent, get the fuck out of Dodge. Two is 'We had sex, now we need to leave.' One, our current status, is where the woman in question is chasing us. Remember that little town we had to leave at warp speed?" Brock continued.

"Yes?" Dawn answered.

"I was at Pink 3. The shopkeepers daughter wanted me to settle down. I wasn't having any of that," Brock told her.

Dawn looked thoughtful for a moment.

"What code am I then?"

"Purple," the boys answered simultaneously, "'Female traveling companion, who is undeserving of our perversion, due to age or coolness.'"

She was bewildered at the stereo answer. She then pouted.

"Hypothetically," she began, "what if I wanted to be the object of your perversion, what code then?"

"Red Delta," again in stereo, "'Female who wants my junk but is too young for my tastes.'"

"So I'm too young?"

"Yeah. Anything under sixteen isn't legal for me, therefore not to my tastes."

"Yup. Won't touch anything under fourteen," Ash said. He is only sixteen, almost seventeen. Fourteen was okay in his book.

X x X x X

-Oh, really puppet? This plays right into my sexy party plans then. Shazam!-

X x X x X

"I won't be too young in four days, then."

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it, after we can escape our current Code Pink," Ash told her.

What is with women these days? Throwing themselves at him?

X x X x X

-I want to see something new. Kapow!-

X x X x X

"Okay. Will you put it in my pooper?" she asked hopefully.

Ash and Brock shared a look.

"I got first shift," Brock said getting up to stand guard at the entrance.

"Wake me up in four hours," came Ash's reply, before he rolled over and put his head down.

"Ash?"

Silence met her.

"Please? In my pooper? I love it when I finger it, will you please pork me there?"

Again, silence.

"Ash?"

"Go to sleep, Dawn. You have the early morning shift," Brock called over to her.

She pouted, but did as told.

X x X x X

Morning broke as the three traveling companions broke camp. Luckily for Ash, there was no sign of anyone near by or of have showing up during the night. They decided they would head to the nearest port and leave to the farthest destination they could.

X x X x X

Cynthia looked on to see her love leaving and traveling further and further away. Luckily for her, Ash's abdication of his position left her in power. Which meant she could find out where he went with no problems. So long as he stayed in Sinnoh. Cynthia knew he was going to leave her homeland. She would follow.

X x X x X

-SEXY PARTY!-

X x X x X

A/N: So. Yeah. I tried to be funny. Let me know if I was successful.

Just to let y'all know. This is probably my lowest priority story. It comes and goes as far as inspiration, but as I go I will try to maintain a level of humour and story. Review or Mewtwo is going to curse you with everyone of the opposite gender wanting your babies. And they'll be all clingy and demanding.


End file.
